Elevator Games
by extremediva54
Summary: Bayli Jordan, Carmen, John Cena, Jeff Hardy & CM Punk are stuck in an elevator for up to 4 whole hours. How do they cure their boredom? Read and find out. OC's, John Cena, Jeff Hardy & CM Punk. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Elevator Games

**Characters:** Bayli Jordan (OC) Carmen Taylor (OC) John Cena, Jeff Hardy & CM Punk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything/anyone except the name Carmen Taylor and my awesome freak sista in crime Katie owns "Bayli Jordan" Steal it and we'll whoop your asses! Oh and the name "The Danger Sister's" also owned by me. Unless you want a severe ass beating, don't steal it.

**Chapter One**

"Hey skittles, hold the elevator!" Carmen yelled out as she rushed towards the elevator with her tag team partner Bayli Jordan following close behind.

"Man..What is it with you and the name skittles?" Jeff shook his head with a smile as he kept the elevator doors open while the two girls stepped through them, seeing John Cena and CM Punk also in there too.

"Aww Jeff don't worry," Carmen looked at him with softer eyes "Just because I always call you names doesn't mean I don't love you" She gave him a small hug, watching the doors close in front of her.

"Aww..So you don't love me?" John pouted playfully at Carmen.

"And why would I love you Mr. 'Let's get the danger sister's drunk and trick them into a game of strip poker'?" Carmen raised her eyebrow slightly, trying not to crack a smile.

"Hey! That was purely for research" John protested. "Besides…You two made me dress up as the tooth fairy and run around the hotel waving a pink wand"

"Only because you lost at the poker game and refused to strip down"

"But I only lost because you two had that game rigged"

"We did not…We had that game won fair and square..You just don't want to admit you lost strip poker to two drunken girls" Bayli butted in, getting her piece into the playful argument that was taking place, while CM Punk and Jeff just stood back watching.

"Fine…" John said feeling defeated, he knew he'd lose in a verbal battle against these two. "But I demand a rematch"

"Sorry John but Skittles didn't pack his tooth fairy costume" Carmen laughed and looked over at Jeff.

"Don't look at me, that wasn't my costume..It was Punks"

Everyone in the elevator looks over at Punk who held his hands up in defence.

"Don't try and pin this one on me man"

Everyone then looked back over at Jeff.

"Alright..Fine it's mine..But it's only for…Research..I swear"

The elevator broke out in laughter but was soon stopped when they all felt the elevator jerk to a sudden halt, everyone braced themselves to the wall, having on to whatever they could and making sure not to fall.

"Bayli what did you do now you crazy bitch?" Carmen screamed out rather loudly.

"What..Why..It wasn't me" Bayli shrugged, looking around innocently at everyone.

Jeff turned around and started pressing all the buttons on the button panel in hope that the elevator would start going again.

"Elevators stuck" he simply stated.

"Geez this one's a fast learner" Punk teased "Here..Give me a go man..I have a degree in elevator-nomics" He laughed at how funny that sounded while everyone else thought how lame it was, he started pressing the buttons like Jeff had already been doing.

"I have a degree in Thuganomics, so beat that Punk" John responded.

"Yeah well I have a degree in ass whooping and unless any of you want to find out first hand just how I got that degree I suggest you get this thing moving again" Bayli playfully threatened.

"Bayli I told you we should have taken the stairs!"

"No you said take the elevator..I was the one that said to take the stairs"

"You did..? Then why didn't we take the stairs?"

"Because you never listen to me Carmen"

"So it's your fault?"

"No, it's your fault!"

"Don't try and turn this around on me sister" Carmen placed her hand to her hip, raising both her brows.

"Hey look..Isn't there like usually a phone or something in here?" John interrupted and walked over to where Jeff and Punk were still pressing away at the buttons, trying to get the elevator going again.

"If there was a phone I think we would have found it b-" Jeff stopped as he saw John trigger a button that opened the case where the phone was neatly hidden away inside. 'Well…I was going to try that next man"

"Course you were" John rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear, hearing no one on at the other end. "PICK UP THE PHONE DAMMIT!" He starting banging his hand on the elevator wall "WE'RE TO YOUNG TO DIE..DON'T LEAVE US DOWN HERE…" John acted out over dramatically but then tuned his tone down suddenly"Unless you can order us some pizza..I'll have some pepperoni and the girls will probably have some vegetarian shit..Don't worry about Jeff and Punk they can starve"

"Uhh..John…" Jeff pressed a button on the phone that was marked 'Press for elevator assistance' "Try now"

Carmen looked at Bayli, taking a deep breath and holding herself back from breaking into laughter as the two saw John finish with the phone and look back at them with a pale look upon his face.

"We're..Uhh..We're all gonna die.."

"What the..What do you mean we're gonna die John?" Carmen asked.

"They..They said they don't deliver pizza to elevators" John let out a fake sigh.

"WHAT?" Carmen yelled back.

"I know it's crazy isn't it..They must get millions of phone calls a day from people stuck in evev-"

"John! You were meant to tell them we're stuck"

"Oh yeah..Don't worry I did."

"And?" Carmen pressed on for an answer.

"They said it will take 4 hours"

"Four hours..What are we meant to do for four freakin' hours?"

"Carmen there are plenty of things to do in here" Bayli spoke up almost cheerfully.

Carmen sighed looking around at the small confined space and slid her back down the wall, sitting down.

"Yeah like go insane" She mumbled to herself while everyone else took a sitting position around the walls of the elevator aswell.

"I'll say this now..So everyone knows…If we get to the point where we can't take it any longer..And we need food..I say we eat Jeff first" John said looking over in Jeff's direction.

"Hey why me man..What did I ever do to you?"

"You're the only one in here that has a nick name referring to food"

"Well that's not my fault is it?"

"Well yeah it is actually it's your personal choice to color your hair like that"

"But it's not my personal choice to name myself Skittles…It's Carmen's" Jeff said bitterly, glancing over at Carmen.

"Why does everything have to be my fault? I guess it's my fault Santa Clause doesn't exist too?"

"No that's Punks fault" Bayli blurted out.

"Is it like someone's personal mission to get me in on one of those little arguments you four are always having" The straight edge extremist questioned.

"Yes" The four all said in unison as the elevator fell silent only hearing the sound of people breathing and Jeff tapping his fingers on the floor out of boredom, leaving an echo ringing within the four walls.

"Skittles!" Carmen shrieked "No finger tapping and Bayli stop breathing my air!" She continued to complain as the dawn of the silence got to her.

"I'm not breathing your air, John is" Bayli grabbed her empty water bottle from her bag and threw it in Carmen's direction, missing her as it hit the wall just next to her head.

"Don't make me come over there a bitch slap you" Carmen grasped the water bottle in her hand preparing to use it as a weapon if needed.

"Go suck a sock Carmen" Bayli replied.

"Hey," Punk pipped up from his seated position in the corner "I have one of those" He kicked his shoe off to get to his sock and instantly everyone in the elevator acts out they're gagging.

"Dude..What the fuck.." Jeff said, using his T-shirt to cover his nose.

"Guys…I gotta fart" Cena randomly blurts out with an evil grin.

The elevator fills with screams and pleads for him not to do it.

"I'm joking!" John continued "If I was gonna do that I wouldn't tell you guys...That way it would be much funnier"

"Oh great..I don't know if to be pleased or worried now" Jeff said as he moved away from John and over close to Carmen.

"Aww poor ickle Jeffykins feels safe with Carmonz" Bayli teased as she watched Jeff snuggle closely to Carmen acting all scared.

"Pfft you're just jealous because you don't have a scared ickle Jeffykins to snuggle to Jordz"

"Who needs a Jeffykins when you have a Punkykins eh?"

Carmen and Jeff both tried not to laugh while they watched CM Punk send a confusing look in Bayli's direction.

"What?" Bayli shrugged looking around at everyone's eyes on her.

Jeff and Carmen rolled their eyes laughing as they drifted apart from their snuggling embrace and remained sitting next to each other…The elevator once again falling silent while Carmen's eyes wandered freely over the ceiling, trying to find something interesting to stare at.

"CARMEN!" Bayli screamed making everyone jump out of their own separate day dreams "That's my top you're wearing!" Her eyes widened as she looked at the dark haired diva seated across from her.

"What? No it's not I payed for it" Carmen fought back.

"Yeah with my money"

"I borrowed that money and I said I'd pay you back"  
"And did you hmm?" Bayli raised an eyebrow at her.

"No but I gave you loads of those chocolate mint things..So we're even"

"No we're not; you stole those from the hotel"

"Oh so now you're calling me a thief?"

"Yes! You stole my top and I want it back right now!"

The three guys in the elevator grin mischievously at each other and all start chanting.

"TAKE IT OFF. TAKE IT OFF"

"You're not getting your top back without a fight"

"Fine! I challenge you to a game of strip poker"

"How are we meant to have a game of poker when we don't have a pack of cards?" Carmen smirked knowing she was now safe.

"I have a pack of cards" John spoke up and starting digging into his bag for the cards.

"Oh thanks John" Carmen said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Hey..I don't mind seeing either of you girls getting naked" John threw the pack of cards into the middle of the elevator floor, grinning back and forth at the two girls. "There you go ladies..Let's settle this once and for all..Who's going to get that top?"

**A/N: **What did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'll try and get the next chapter started, finished and up as soon as I can, but until then like I mentioned. Please review, it helps keep me motivated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

20 minutes later, Bayli had obviously won the game of strip poker.

Carmen stood up, taking her top off and handed it to Bayli as she stared down at the guys looking up at her, she was standing there in nothing but her bra and panties due to the fact that she opted to lose her jeans first, thinking she could try winning them back after she'd beaten Bayli.

"Look at me for any longer than 3 seconds I'm going to slap you, got it?" She warned the three male occupants. "Just for the record Bayli..I hate you" Carmen grunted as she folded her arms over her chest and sat back down with her bare back against the cold wall.

"Oh shut it, it's not my fault you're a bad loser," Bayli said, sitting back down against the wall after putting the top on that she'd just won back off Carmen. "Alright...What one of you guys wants a genuine pair of Carmen's jeans?" She held up a pair of blue denim jeans, waving them in the air and looking around at each of the guys.

"I'll give you a 20 for them" Jeff yelled.

"50" John yelled louder, holding up a 50 dollar note.

"100" CM Punk yelled even louder as she pushed a 100 dollar note into Bayli's hand and snatched the jeans away before someone else could get them.

"Jeff what do you mean only 20?" Carmen looked at him in shock "Is that all I'm worth?"

"I only have 20 buxs on me" Jeff looked back at Carmen with an apologetic face.

"Excuses excuses" Carmen rolled her eyes and looked over at CM Punk who was now standing up and trying to squeeze into her jeans. "What the…Punk..What the fuck are you trying to do? If you even manage to get in them I promise you there will be no children in your future"

"How the hell do you get into these things Carmen?" Punk complained while he hopped around the elevator trying to fit one leg in.

"Hey look Carmen, looks like a certain extremist wants to get into your pants" Jeff joked, nudging her lightly with his elbow, making Carmen laugh before speaking up again.

"Why do you want to get into my jeans?"

"Cos he's a pansy" John stated with a small laugh.

"Just because we're not in a wrestling ring Cena doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"

"Getting my ass kicked by a guy in woman's jean. Oh that's gonna make headlines" John stood up confronting CM Punk face to face.

"Yeah well we only need to get you into your favourite little fairy costume and we're all set"

"Guys no fighting in the elevator unless it's between me and Punk cos I want my jeans back" Carmen stood up and looked at Punk with a confident grin on her face "Are ya scared Punk?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared when I get to roll around the elevator with an almost naked woman like you?"

"Cos this almost naked woman is gonna kick your ass"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah I do..If I win..I get my jeans back. Deal?"

"And if you lose?"

"Umm..You decided"

"Oh you're game there Carmen" Jeff said sitting back watching and listening in on their conversation.

"I decide..Are you sure?"

"Umm..Yes?" Carmen replied a little more cautiously. "No wait…Bayli decides..Oh god..I've already lost"

"Woo, so I decide?" Bayli questioned, raising an eyebrow up at the two standing in the middle of the elevator floor.

"Alright but no more clothes are coming off ok..This is all I've got"

"Oh you're getting a little scared there are we Carmen?" Punk teased her.

"Scared? Pfft please. You're gonna be the one to lose those 100 dollar pair of jeans"

"Alright, it's on..We need a referee"

"I'll be Lillian" John spoke up, claiming that spot before anyone else had the chance to, not that anyone would.

Bayli burst out laughing and nudged John who was sitting next to her. "Oh you're going to play the part well, I can see you now dressed in a short skirt, a cute little top with high heels and we could maybe put your hair up in pig tails..Make you look all sweet and innocent…Great look for you John" She laughed again, shaking away the image that had developed in her mind "Jeff will be the ref"

"Huh?" Jeff looked in Bayli's direction. "Why me?"

"Because I'm already busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"I have to think of what Carmen has to do when she loses this match..Plus John and I are going to cover commentary too"

"Oh yeah right…Real busy aren't we Bayli" Jeff replied sarcastically as he stood up. "Alright..Now listen, no hair pulling..No eye gouging, no biting and remember to break on a five count or you will be disqualified. Clear?"

"Jeff.." Carmen looked at Jeff with a frown "We already know the rules"

"I'm just trying to get into character here Shorty"

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't kick your ass as well as Punks too you know"

"You gave me a nick name so it's only fair"  
"Ugh! Fine you win, lets get this match done and over with so I can get my jeans back, I'm starting to get cold here"

"You may feel cold but damn you are looking hot'" Jeff accidently thought out loud "Ahem..Sorry..Ok..Ding ding" he made the bell sound while he watched Punk and Carmen lock up in the middle of the small elevator.

"Give up now before you get hurt Punk" Carmen taunted as she quickly trapped him into a side headlock "And keep your head out of my cleavage"

"Never…I don't give up" Punk swept Carmen off her feet and gently side slammed her onto the floor, being sure not to hurt her.

Carmen groaned in pain with a hand on her back as she stood back up slowly, selling it like she would if it was a real match.

"Well it looks like the straight edge extremist CM Punk has the upper hand in this match so far Bayli, what are your thoughts?" John said from his spot at the side of the elevator, filling his place on commentary.

"Well John," Bayli started as she kept her eyes on the match taking place. "I wouldn't count Carmen out just yet..I've had the opportunity to work with her on many occasions and I know how bad she wants those jeans back…When this girl is determined she won't give up"

Carmen threw a couple soft right punches into the side of Punks face as punk turned his head, grunting with pain at each punch that barely touched him, she wrapped her foot around the back of his ankle, tripping him and making him fall face down gently to the floor as Carmen sat in the middle of his back grabbing a handful of hair, pulling back on it softly.

"Off the hair" The referee stepped in, giving Carmen a warning. "Carmen off the hair..1..2..3.."Jeff started counting giving Carmen to the count of 5 to break the hair pull.

The dark haired diva broke the hold before Jeff was given the chance to count to five.

"Oh we've seen the dirty traits of this young lady already" John announced.

"We sure have John, this one likes to bend the rules at times she's one you have to keep a close eye one in a match as important as this."

Carmen stood up, turning around and grabbing one of Punk's legs, bending it back over his back, trapping him in a half Boston crab.

"Ahhh" Punk roared as he tried to claw his way to the wall of the elevator that would signify the ropes meaning Carmen would have to break the hold.

"She's going for the submission here John..That would defiantly get her a win but can Punk hold on or will he have to tap out."

"I think that's the question on everyone's mind here Bayli"

"Tap Punk..I've got this won" Carmen pretended to apply more pressure to the hold, hearing punk grunt louder as he pulled himself to the wall in fake agony.

"He's on the wall..He's on the wall..Carmen break the hold" Jeff immediately stepped in, pulling Carmen gently away from Punk.

Carmen turned to Jeff and started arguing with him.

"I knew he was on the wall you didn't have to drag me off him…I have till 5 remember..you're meant to count to 5 then I brea-" Carmen felt a hand on her stomach as she stumbled and fell backwards, Jeff quickly dropped to the floor and counted the three count signalling the end of the match.

"Punk won! Punk won" John yelled in amazement.

"How sneaky of him, winning with a roll up..I guess Carmen should have been paying more attention to the match rather than fighting to the referee"

"And your winner of the match" John started in a high pitched voice, trying to sound like Lillian "C…M PUNK!"

"Wooooo" Bayli screamed acting like an audience member.

CM Punk stood back up and held a hand out to Carmen, offering to help her up, Carmen took his hand and stood up with a look of disappointment in her eyes knowing she wouldn't be getting her jeans back.

"Alright Carmen you lost..You have to give Punk a lap dance" Bayli instantly revealed without any delay.

"What?" Carmen yelped with wide eyes "Lap dance…Punk…No way"

"Yes way..You lost…You left the decision up to me and that's my decision"

"But he's got that straight edge thing goin' on doesn't that mea-" Carmen tried to protest.

"Carmen no excuses, one lap dance aint gonna kill no one" Bayli assured her obviously winning that argument before it started.

"Bayli remind me to kill you when we get out of here, fine but I need music, Punk sit down, John phone, ringtone, music now." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am" John playfully saluted and took his phone out of his pocket, searching through his ringtones while CM Punk dragged the thickest bag to the middle of the elevator sat down with a grin on his face. "No one can beat me..Not even you Carmen" He continued to press on to rub in the fact she had lost.

"Shut it or I might accidently on purpose step on your toe" She snapped back in a bitter tone.

John let one of his ringtones start playing, that being none other than his entrance theme music.

"John..Haven't you got something clubby?" Carmen complained.

"You ask that as if it's a question..Girl I've got everything on here" John changed the ringtone to a funky club disco remix and turned it up as loud as it would go.

"Don't even think about touching what you can't afford Punk" Carmen warned as she started to dance around Punk, moving her hips slowly, luring his eyes in, making him concentrate on the way she moved her body, she stopped in front of him and slowly turned around beginning to grind her hips into him closely, she seductively motioned for him to stand up.

"Go Carmen it's ya birthday" Bayli giggled from the side.

Punk stood up as he watched Carmen continue to dance, Carmen turned around with her back facing him, she stood in closely to him and slithered slowly down his body and back up again, running her hands down each side of his legs, being as seductive as she could.

"Wooo" John and Jeff bellowed in unison. "The girls got talent, looks like you've got some experience at this Carmen" John laughed.

"Alright, that's it," Carmen suddenly stopped, throwing her hands up into the air "I done it..I'm finished"

"Oh c'mon..Poor ickle Punkykins was enjoying himself"

"Bayli shut up! I did it. I'm finished and I didn't even get my freakin' jeans back" Carmen said annoyed.

"Here," Punk picked up the jeans and handed them back to Carmen "You earned them with that little dance number just then" He laughed.  
"Now stop bitching Carmen"

"BAYLI! You try standing here in nothing but your lingerie and you'll be surprised at how much you complain" Carmen took the jeans from Punk and hurriedly put them on. "Thank you Punk, at least some people aren't as cold hearted" She sent a cold stare in Bayli's direction.

"Oh get over it, just because you suck at poker doesn't mean it's my fault" Bayli replied.

"Yeah but remember she makes up for that in lap dancing" John added.

Carmen sighed and sat back down, now with a pair of jeans on but still no top. "How long has it been now?"

CM Punk sat down next to her and looked at the watch in his wrist "It's only been an hour"

"Oh great…What are we going to do now for another 3 hours?"

"I've got an idea" Bayli grinned mischievously.

"You and your ever so fabulous ideas" Carmen replied with no enthusiasm at all. "Let's hear it then"

"Let's play Twister"

**A/N: **I got this chapter done quicker than I expected, I don't think I'm as happy with it as I'd planned but please review, like I said in my last chapter, it keeps me motivated, no reviews to me gives me the message that no one likes it and that I am wasting my time, therefore I lose interest. So please R&R it would mean a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Twister? How exactly are we going to play Twister in an elevator you nut!" Carmen shook her head at the ridiculous idea.

"CARMEN FOR THE LAST TIME I'M A CASHEW! Everyone knows they're much nicer than a usual peanut" Bayli retorted with a clever grin at the end.

"A lot of people are allergic to nuts" CM Punk randomly spoke up as everyone turned to face toward him. "What? They are" He shrugged.

"Alright Punk you're the spinner" Bayli announced as she threw him the spinner board.

"What the? Bayli.." Carmen looked on with wide eyes as she watched Bayli pull out a twister mat from her bag right before her very eyes. "Where..How…Why have you got.."

"Well Carmen..You never know when you're going to need a Twister mat now do you? John, Jeff get off your asses so I can lay this thing out"

"She's like the real life Mary Poppins.." Carmen muttered softly under her breath.

Both Jeff and John stood up and helped lay out the twister mat which covered the whole floor and began to creep up the walls.

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever come up with Bayli." Carmen declared as she stood in the elevator corner, shaking her head while looking down at the white mat covered in multicoloured dots. "I'm not playing"

"Ohh what's the matter Carmen, afraid you're going to lose? Psh, well you know with me in this game I don't blame you" Bayli smartly come back while she began to do some light stretching, preparing herself for the game.

"Lose? Oh please that word doesn't even exist in my vocabulary"

"Umm..Carmen, are you forgetting that game of poker we had which resulted in me winning my top back."

"And then our match after that..You lost that too," Punk jumped in as he looked up from playing with the spinner. "Don't you remember, I didn't hit your head o-, OWW!" Punk bellowed as Carmen brought his words to a stop by punching him in the arm.

"I would not have lost that match if I had a BETTER referee, and as for the poker game…You cheated Bayli!"

"Better referee? Oh so now it's the ref's fault"

"I didn't cheat; you just have trouble admitting I'm better than you Carmen"

"I didn't even want to be the referee, but I gave that my all and I done a fantastic job"

"Yes it's your fault..If it wasn't for you, I'd have won that match. You cheated Bayli and you're not even "good enough" to admit the truth. You done a horrible job Jeff-"

The three continued to argue with each other in the middle of the elevator, everyone pointing fingers at one another until John, probably one of the sensible ones of the group let out a loud whistle, grabbing everyone's attention and even scaring the day lights out of punk as the spinner flipped up into the air from his hands and landed back on the floor, the elevator fell silent again.

"Are we gonna play, or are we gonna ruin the ear drums of an innocent John Cena?" He looked on at them with a questioning look, each of them mumbling their 'okays' to playing, John thought the mood would soon pick up once the game got on its way, Twister was always fun. Boy was he wrong, being trapped in a small elevator with three attractive guys ought to be heaven for any girl, but the problem with The Danger Sisters was that they didn't consider these three men anything but friends, and being trapped in an elevator under any circumstances seemed to play havoc on their moods, especially with each other.

Only 30 minutes into the game an argument was already starting to spark up.

"Carmen get your arm out of my face or I'll bite it" Bayli hissed while she struggled to stay put in her awkward position.

"Get your face out of my arm or I'll smack you one"

"I'll smack you one when we get out of here" Bayli muttered almost silently under her breath while John tried to move his right hand to red, he had to reach right up past Bayli, causing another arm to be directly in her face, his arm hair was beginning to tickle at her nose not making it any easier.

"Boy am I glad I'm not playing" Punk stared at the tangle of human bodies in front of him, everyone was still going strong but it would only be a matter of time before someone wouldn't be able to hack it anymore and be sure to lose their balance. Punk used his finger to flick the spinner; he waited for it to stop before announcing that Carmen had to move her left leg to green.

Carmen looked around, hoping to find a free green spot nearby but just her luck, the nearest one was right over the other side, sure she could stretch that far but it wouldn't be comfortable, since when was Twister comfortable anyway. Carmen slid her leg across to the green dot, grunting with the effort.

"I think my boobs gonna fall out" Carmen bowed her head down to check, after losing her top she was still stuck in only wearing a bra, this couldn't be safe she thought to herself.

"Oh, let me see.." Jeff jokingly tried to steal a glance but almost paid for it by losing his balance, lucky for him he managed to save himself as Punk took another spin of the spinner.

"Jeff, right hand yellow"

Jeff looked around the best he could, with everyone else blocking most of his view, he saw a yellow spot up by Carmen, impossible he thought to himself and kept on looking, hoping for something much more easier, no such luck. He sighed and moved his hand right over to the other side, having to weave in between bodies and body parts but actually making it to his own surprise.

"That better not have been you that copped a feel there Jeff"

"Now would I do that to you Carmen.." Jeff paused for a second thinking over what he had just said before adding on to it. "You know what..Don't answer that"

"Bayli, right leg blue"

Bayli huffed in annoyance, after already surveying the area while everyone else was to have their go she scouted out all the most accessible colors; blue wasn't one of them.

"Yeah...I don't think I can bend that way."

"Says the girl who seems obsessed with Karma Sutra." Carmen was quick to add in.

"Just because I happen to take a liking in the art, it doesn't mean I have a degree in it..Unlike some, not mentioning any names..CARMEN"

"Oh what? So it's a crime now wanting to get the most out of sex?"

The guys just watched the conversation go back and forth, their ears pricked up with interest while they kept quiet in fear they would interrupt it and end it prematurely, sadly for them though it had already come to an end when Bayli had nothing else to bite back with, she picked her right leg up from the red dot it was already on and had to lift it right over Carmen's head, not an easy task to say the least, she began to wobble on her one supporting leg, Bayli tried her best to steady herself but it only took a split second for her to come crashing down, kicking John in the side of the face while she fell against the wall, the kick had stunned John, making him tumble down too, bumping into Jeff on the way down who in turn tripped Carmen's leg out from underneath her. High screams filled throughout the elevator which added to the thuds of falling bodies. Punk couldn't help but be entertained by the outcome, it was inevitable after all. Each of the victims picked themselves up and slid back to the walls for leaning support, all of them mumbling and grumbling, checking to make sure every body part was still in place.

"Man..Twister is dangerous" John announced, rubbing the side of his face while leaning his back against the wall. "Who kicked me?"

Bayli sheepishly raised her hand, pulling her head down into her shoulders. "That..Would have been me...Sorry"

"John dude..Did you have to take me down with you, I had this game won until you come and ruined it for me."

"Won? Oh please Jeff you know I had it owned." Carmen had by now shook herself out of the dazed state, realising what had happened, she must have bumped her head on the way down, it took a minute or so for the stars to disappear.

"Really..And what makes you so certain of that O confident partner of mind?" Bayli shot her eyes across to the other side of the elevator where Carmen was the only one seated on that wall, besides Punk who was tucked away in the corner, keeping rather quiet and to himself.

"Well you sure weren't going to win since it was you that had us all fall to our death."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic..You can't die from Twister" Bayli rolled her eyes in reply and darted them over to Punk who had his knees tucked up into his chest with the spinner board resting on top of them, until now no one had noticed him sitting there, watching their every move, listening to their every word, kind of freakishly to be honest, with everyone's eyes now turned to him he slid his feet out across the floor, letting them lye straight out in front of him now and with a big cheesy like grin on his face, still not saying a word.

"What are you smiling about Punk?" Bayli asked with a frown in her eyes, her head slanted a little to the side in ponder.

"Nuthin'" He simply said, the wide grin still not ceasing.

"Do you think he's plotting to kill us?" Jeff leaned into John and whispered into his ear.

As Jeff moved back a little, John leaned back into him, whispering in reply. "No way man..Drugs and Alcohol make you kill people; Phil's as straight as they come."

Jeff felt relieved that was for sure, he nodded his head slowly then was suddenly hit with another curious thought; he moved back over to John and whispered again.

"Do you think that refers to sexual orientation too?"

Without even having the chance to process the question, John saw something flying in their direction from the corner of his eye, he quickly ducked out of instinct, the object ended up hitting Jeff instead which had been who it was aimed at, a loud groan was heard and his hand shot up to the bridge of his nose where it hit.

"It's an elevator..Whisper or not..I can still hear." Punk had spoken his say while Jeff turned to look behind him, seeing the Twister spinner board laying there.

"Ow man..Come on dude..That's not right." He continued to press at his nose, ensuring it wasn't bleeding while Bayli pushed on with an answer.

"Well?..." Was all she had to say before the grin had taken its rightful spot back on Punks face.

"Well..." He started, leaving everyone wondering where he would be heading to next. "My girl Carmen here won."

"What? No, you saw that..We all fell remember..INCLUDING little miss loser over there." Bayli's finger extended over to Carmen while she tried to fight for justice, although her insults to her Tag Team Partner could often be a little on the harsh side, neither took to heart over what was said, in reality they were still best of friends.

"Yes I saw...But the order in which you all fell left Carmen tumbling last, thus I declare your winner and new twister champion, Carmen."

Carmen looked across at Punk, seeing by his impression he was being serious and not joking, her mouth was held open in shock and she looked around at everyone else, Bayli sunk back into the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, John looked as though he could cry while Jeff stayed checking on his nose. In the heat of excitement Carmen jumped up from the floor and began to do a little victory dance number declaring her win even louder as if no one had heard about it yet.

"I won, I won, I won..In your face, ohhhh yeahhh...Who won you ask..Oh I did..." Her proud grin could be noticed from ear to ear while her goofy dance routine continued for a little longer until Bayli interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah, soak it up while you can because next game you're losing you hear?"

Carmen crossed her arms over her chest, she was still topless beside the bra but that didn't bother her anymore, a cocky grin still remained across her face, she was on a winners high right now, nothing could bring her down just yet, not this soon.

"And what's next on your activity list Miss Jordan?" She questioned.

Bayli sat up a little, the sly looking smirk on her face gave away her much better mood already and she sat forward to look around, she wanted to make sure she had everyone's attention before sharing what their next game would be.

"Celebrity Heads"

**A/N:** Yeah ok I know, this has taken me forever to update and I deeply apologize, I'm here to be back on track though, I'm working on getting this fic done and then maybe I will hit you all up with some brand new material. Also, if any of you have any ideas of games that could take place, please suggest them. Thanks, don't forget to review. :)


End file.
